When Universes Collide
by Cynic X
Summary: What would happen when our comic super heroes were to meet their movie counterparts?


It was a bright and sunny morning, when Rogue woke up

When Universes Collide

By Cynic X

Hi Everyone! This is my second fan fiction that I am posting. I don't own any of the X-Men, or the characters from X-Men: The Movie, and am making no money off of this. This is a "what if" story, if our comic book super heroes were to meet their movie counterparts. It's supposed to be funny, so laugh! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Enjoy, and Happy Reading!  


Comics

Charles Xavier = Professor X

Scott Summers = Cyclops

Jean Grey = Phoenix

Rogue = Rogue

Ororoe Munroe = Storm

Wolverine = Wolverine

Jubilee

Gambit 

Movie 

Charles Xavier = Xavier

Scott Summers = Scott

Jean Grey = Jean 

Rogue = Marie

Wolverine = Logan

Storm = Ororoe 

It was a bright and sunny morning, when Rogue woke up. Throwing her covers off her, she proceeded to her window, throwing open the curtains, and letting the cool breeze wash over her. "Ahh, such a great day, and even bettah, is we have the day off. No danger room sessions, no strategy meetings, nothing." She went down the hall, to take her shower and get changed. After she was done, she walked back to her room, robed, and having a towel wrapped around her wet hair, and suddenly, she thought something seemed odd. "Hmm, why is it so quiet? Ah wonder where everyone is. Maybe they got up before me? Nah, especially not on a day off. They are probably all still sleeping." She quickly got dressed in a long sleeve tee shirt, gloves, jeans and socks and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Opening up a cabinet, she pulled out the cereal and a bowl. "Nothing like sugar in the morning to wake you up." Humming to herself, while she ate breakfast, she lacked to notice the commotion going on in the back yard, that is until Wolverine went flying through the kitchen window.

"What the hell!" she screamed as glass rained down on her. She automatically flew up to avoid being knocked over.

"Watch out darling. Got some business to take care of." Wolverine called over his shoulder, and with a growl, jumped back through the shattered window.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Rogue said, as she flew right behind him through the open window. Gathered in the back yard, were the residents of the mansion, that included, Professor X, Cyclopes, Gambit, Jubilee, Phoenix, and Storm. And visitors, who had an uncanny resemblance to certain members of the comic team. 

"Who are they?" Rogue asked, touching down besides Gambit. Gambit shook his head in response, while the Professor hovered closer to the other man in a glass wheel chair, who was donning a black suit.

"It seems," said the real (comic) Professor X, that these are our counterparts in a parallel universe.

"Parallel universe indeed!" said Xavier (movie), "if we are from a parallel universe, then all of you are a bunch of comic book rejects." He said, looking to every X-Man, except Rogue who was fully dressed in their normal uniforms.

"So what bub, we didn't ask you to come here, so get the hell out, before, I make all of you leave…in little pieces." Wolverine said growling at Xavier.

"Hey" Gambit said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I know who dat is!" He exclaimed. "Dat is de guy from Star Trek, da Captain…"

"I am no captain. I am Charles Xavier" Xavier said looking Professor X straight in the eye.

"Well is you are Xavier, as you claim, then who are these people." Professor X said, gesturing to the group that surrounded Xavier, dressed in their black leather uniforms.

"These are my X-Men. Cyclopes (Scott), Storm (Ororo), Jean Grey, Wolverine (Logan) and Rogue (Marie)." Xavier said pointing to each one.

"WHAT!" came a chorus from their respective counterparts.

"That is not me!" Phoenix cried. "I have red hair, not brown with red highlights!"

"Hey!" cried Gambit, "Isn't that the lady that was the nasty bitch in 007 Golden Eye, you know, de Bond film!" Gambit said pointing to Jean Grey.

"No it's not, you idiot, I am a doctor and fight for mutant rights in Washington." Jean Grey said, in response to Gambit's remark.

"I don't get it Professor" Jubilee said. "If they are the X-Men, where are the rest of them, or us, or whatever, and like what are they wearing?" In regard to the tight fitting black leather outfits.

"Hey, Watch it squirt. You think your uniforms are any better? Oh yeah, yellow spandex is real intimidating in a fight. What do you expect the enemy to do? Die of laughter?" Scott asked pointing to the bright array of uniforms presented by the comic book super heroes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a real dick?" Wolverine said, pointing his claws at Scott.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I believe that was already taken care of. What do you know, somethings never change." Scott said, looking rather disappointed at the fact that both Logan and Wolverine had called him a dick.

"Okay people, why don't we all go inside and try to make sense of the situation?" Cyclopes suggested.

"Oh look, pretty boy is taking charge!" Logan growled at Cyclopes, whose red visor started to glow.

"I don't have to take this from you!" Cyclopes answered back.

"Anytime one eye, anytime!" Logan called back, unleashing his claws.

"Logan, ya bettah calm down, we shouldn't be fighting. We have to make sense of this situation we are all in. Please Logan just try to be civil." Marie answered, touching Logan on the shoulder with her gloved hand.

"Ah right, I'll be civil, but just because Marie asked me, not because I want to be human to these idiots." Logan called, walking over by Marie.

"Guys did you just see that, Rogue told Wolverine to calm down and he did, what the hell is going on mon ami?" Gambit asked, eyeing Marie and Logan suspiciously.

"Come let's go inside," Professor X said, leading everyone into the den, where they all took seats. Comic book hero's on one side, with Rogue and Gambit sitting next to each other, as well as Cyclopes and Phoenix, and movie actors on the other, Marie and Logan sitting next to one another, as well as Jean and Scott.

"Now", Professor X started, "I take it that you are not from this universe.

"Apparently not" Xavier answered. "We were battling some new mutant in our home universe and suddenly with a flash of light, we ended up in your backyard.

"It seems, that this mutant transported you X-Men to our universe." Professor X stated.

"Really, I could have guessed that one Charley." Wolverine answered.

"Hush Wolverine, let's see what they have to say." Rogue said, looking straight at Marie.

"I have a question." Chirped Cyclopes. Looking across the room at Scott and Jean.

"Are you too married?"

"Yes, we are, just recently" Jean answered. Cyclopes smiled at Phoenix, who acknowledge, that even in this parallel universe, they were still together.

"What do you know, dick head over here get the girl in both universes, who would have figured." Logan growled.

"Wait, you like Jeannie too?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, you too I assume." Logan said, with Wolverine shaking his head yes.

"Evidently" Xavier, chimed in, "Our universe can not be all that different. Both schools are located in Westchester, the leaders are the same, Jean and Scott are an item, Wolverine has a problem with authority, many of the powers are the same. Yes…I do believe they are quite congruent."

"Umm, not really sugah." Rogue said, looking at Marie. "She seems awfully young, in comparison to ya'll, and mah name aint Marie."

"Intriguing" Xavier commented. "Please go on."

Rogue shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Xavier was making her seem like a real freak. But she knew that she had information that was going to blow his mind. Judging by the girl's age, she knew that at this time, in her own life, she had already had the run in with Ms. Marvel, and had acquired her other powers. She had a gut feeling that this "Marie" didn't, and she liked the idea, that she was about to make this other "Professor X" squirm.

"Well, you see, I guess Marie over there, absorbs memories, powers and people's life energy through skin to skin contact right?" The Movie mutants nodded. "You see, not only do I have that power, but I can also fly" she said, as she hoovered a few feet off the ground. "I have super strength," Rogue said as she picked up a couch form the floor. "And am pretty darn invulnerable. Cyclops shoot" Rogue said. Cyclopes shot her with his optic beam and nothing but a little smoke resided after the blast.

"Son of a Bitch" Scott said jumping from his seat. "He…me…just shot her, and she didn't even flinch.

"How can this be?" Marie asked.

"We'll ya see, when a was a teenager, I was part of the Brotherhood, and Mystique, mah foster mother, made me absorb Ms. Marvel, and that is how I got all my other powers." Rogue said sullenly, recalling her tragic past.

"Mystique is your foster mother?" Marie cried out in shock.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past." Rogue said, looking down, embarrassed of what she did as an adolescent, even though she didn't know any better.

"I don't mean to disrupt this Kodak moment." Jubilee said, breaking the silence. "But is Logan and Marie and item?" She asked, as she saw that Logan had Marie's hand in his.

"Umm, that's a long story." Scott said, in reference to the man he couldn't stand.

"Me and Logan are umm, really good friends." Marie said, a blush creeping across her face,

"Is that all chere? It don't look dat way from here." Gambit said, eyeing the two.

"What's your problem Cajun." Logan said, growling at Gambit.

"Settle down, he didn't mean anything by it." Rogue said, trying to ease the tension. 

"I mean dat guy is old enough to be her father!" Gambit said, stating the obvious.

"You know, he does have a point." Jubilee said, backing Remy up. "Obviously, in this universe, Rogue is younger, and has the hots for Wolvie.

"What did she just call him?" Scott asked.

"Wolvie, I'm the only one that can call Wolverine that right!" Jubilee said, in regard to the comic super hero Wolverine.

"Damn right darling." Wolverine said, giving Scott a dirty look.

"I don't mean to put mah nose where it don't belong, but he is a little old for ya sugah." Rogue said to Marie.

"But he saved mah life!" Marie cried.

"Don't worry, once you meet Gambit, Logan here will be old news." Gambit said smirking. Rogue just blushed at the comment.

"Why do you always talk in the third person, are you some kind of retard?" Logan said, unleashing his claws and pointing them at Gambit.

"Yeah, as retarded as a sixty year old man trying to get it on with an eighteen year old."

"Remy that enough! Leave them alone. I'm sorry for his behavior, he's usually not like this." Rogue said trying to apologize for his sudden outbursts.

"I'm not." Gambit called after her. "At least I got this Rogue!" He said, grabbing Rogue's hand and kissing it, Rogue turning all shades of red.

"Oh will you two please get a room! Hey Professor!" Jubilee said, trying to get his attention. "Gambit, in a weird twisted way, has brought up a good point. Where are the rest of us? Are we even alive, have we just not met up with the X-Men, like you know what I mean? She said, followed by a nodding heads across the room.

"Hum, Perhaps the rest of the X-Men have not met up yet." Professor X said rubbing his chin.

"Either that or Logan scared the rest of them off." Cyclops said, trying to crack a joke.

"Very funny, Squinty. You gonna shut up, or am I gonna have to help you." Logan said unsheathing his claws.

"No, no, no, that is quite all right, I'll do it" Professor X said, concentrating for a second, and Cyclopes passed out dead on the floor.

"Well what do you know, old Charley over here really doesn't like the apple polisher." Wolverine said.

"People please, we have to think, how do we get this alternate universe X-Men back home." Professor X said, trying to get the two teams to settle down.

"Let see, something had to happen to bring them hear." Phoenix said.

"Why do they call you Phoenix?" Jean Grey asked her comic counter part.

"Because I was possessed by a cosmic entity and died a couple of times. You see, death in our universe has a revolving door. No one really dies, they just "disappear" for a while." Phoenix said, in a most uninterested tone.

"Umm, okay" Jean said, not really understanding what the hell she just said.

"Hey Professor!" Jubilee cried. "I think I know what happened to bring these goof balls here!"

"Go on Jubilation" Professor X said, looking at the hyper teenager.

"Well, you see, I kind of put tin foil in the microwave this morning when I was trying to heat up the pizza from last night. You see, there was a boom, and a flash of light, and I thought that just the microwave had blown up, but I guess that is how these guys showed up."

"Yes, she might be right. Come, if we perform this sequence once again, we might be able to reverse what was done, and send you home." Professor X proclaimed, hovering into the kitchen.

"Holy S#$%!!, what happened to the microwave?" Rogue asked in regard to the melted pile of plastic that was once known as a microwave,

"I told you I blew it up." Jubilee said, crossing her arms.

"You have to remember, you're dealing with Jubes, if something blows up, is that so unordinary?" Phoenix said.

"Hey," "Miss I died but I won't stay dead" cried Jubilee sarcastically in return.

"Remind me when we get home, to make sure that when we met Jubilee, to never let her touch the microwave" Scott said.

"It seems to me, that we are now faced with another dilemma" Professor X said.

"What's that baldy?" Wolverine asked.

"Where are we going to get a microwave?" the Professor asked.

"It's no problem, look, Gambit got another microwave." Remy said, holding a bran new one.

"Where did ya get that sugah?" Rogue asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"What, people die, and come back from the dead, they come from the future and bother the hell out of us, and no one asks them how THAT happened. So now that Gambit mysteriously got a microwave, everyone be asking him how he done it?" Remy cried out in anguish.

"He's right, who they hell cares how it happened, just get them out!" Cyclopes screamed.

"Hey, who said you could get up?" Professor X said. "You're supposed to be unconscious.

"Oh yeah, umm, bye." Cyclops said, falling back to the floor unconscious.

"You are going to have to teach me that trick." Charles said to the other Xavier.

"Yes, it really does come in handy. Now let us begin. Jubilee, will you please but the tin foil in the microwave and press start." Professor X stated.

"Already on it Prof", Jubes said pushing the "start" button. With a boom, and flash of light, the other X-Men were gone, only leaving our original heroes.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" Phoenix asked.

"I sure hope not." Cyclopes said.

"Hey, get back down" Jubes said kicking him, and making him fall to the floor once again.

"I don't know about you, but I had enough alternate X-Men for one day." Rogue said.

"Dat's only because you were eighteen, and had a really bad hair piece." Gambit commented.

"What do you mean?" Rogue cried.

"Nothin, just dat your stripe is real, and that other Rogues was a fakie." Remy said.

"Whatever" Rogue said.

"So what's for diner tonight?" Wolverine asked

"Umm, how about leftovers?" Jubes said.

"Are they wrapped in tin foil?" Storm asked.

"Yup" Jubes replied, a mischievous spark coming into her eye.

"I wonder just how many alternate realities there really are." Phoenix said.

"Who's up for another game of 'Who the Hell are They?'" Jubes said, throwing the leftovers in the microwave.

"Jubilation Lee, don't ya dare." Rogue said, flying across the room to try and stop the madness.

"Too Late." Jubes said and pressed 'begin'". With a boom and light, a chorus of "Oh Shit" range across the room.

The End.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Cynic (X)


End file.
